powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrabHermit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Transcendent Ghost Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Appearance alteration is already covered by whats already listed, thus there is no need for it.SageM (talk) 02:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC)SageM Moved to Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) sure I guess :D Imouto 22:11, November 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, January 23, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Use Source? I only Edit on that so... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:29, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Not sure if you noted that SageM ansewred that question (hate when people hold their arguments on my Talk-page...), so here's the posts: "Via blade blacksmith he is considered a user of sword manipulation, so he doesn't need to be removed.SageM (talk) 02:10, February 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM He can also change the sword type in the middle of a battle without having to generate a new sword entirely with Sword Birth, which also counts as form of manipulation.SageM (talk) 02:14, February 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM" That clear it up? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, February 24, 2017 (UTC) We don't add God to every power, and Author authority only really works for author type characters.SageM (talk) 01:47, March 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM Animal: something that existed/exists on natural world. Beast: define? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, March 9, 2017 (UTC) In other words, "animal". --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Sounds pretty much like one of the Form of magic to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, March 16, 2017 (UTC) You mean why Card Magic isn't on top with pic in Category:Card-Based_Powers? Eight is limit, it'll be there at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I am not sure how to fix that. Could you be a bit more specific and go into more detail? Maybe that will help. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, not sure how to fix that. Sorry. Try asking SageM. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:32, March 17, 2017 (UTC) No problem. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:37, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Its not actually a problem, sometimes pictures take a while to load into the system. Not all pages so up as having pictures right away. Give it at least another day, if it doesn't show up then, post another picture and it should.SageM (talk) 01:39, March 17, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hello Crab ! I'm affraid I can't help much, I had the same problem with one of my powers too a while ago, and couldn't find a solution myself. You should probably send a bug report to Community Central, as it seems to be the case here. Edit : if what is suggested above doesn't work. DYBAD (talk) 01:43, March 17, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ Always good to have back-up plans ;^) DYBAD (talk) 01:58, March 17, 2017 (UTC) There's eight/8 icon limit on the category pages, rest of them appear as links/text on the bottom of the page. Consider that most of the categories have dozens or even hundreds powers on them, do you really think that all of them get their icons on top of the page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Please read the Capabilities of those pages, especially the links to Wikipedia. They are types of plants, not parts of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi yes it would be a great help if u want to change some things go ahead all pages need some help if u think it needs changes --Raven Darkholme 23:45, April 21, 2017 (UTC) it's a thousand times better i like very much thanks--Raven Darkholme 00:10, April 22, 2017 (UTC) hi there me again i was wondering did happen to notice any pages that use magic that revolves around fairytales kinda like the wicked witch from Charmed? --Raven Darkholme 21:45, April 26, 2017 (UTC) thanks u dont know how i hate making a page and someone complains we have something like that or the like --Raven Darkholme 00:21, April 27, 2017 (UTC) hi if possible could u look at my FairyTale Magic page and see if u can help --Raven Darkholme 00:43, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I honestly don't have any idea, I've never even glimpsed the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, May 9, 2017 (UTC) When you add powers, don't add powers that aren't Applications, Techniques or Variations under other powers like they were part of it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:35, May 15, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Point, I was thinking some other power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC) As I don't know what level of differences you're thinking I can only point to the first set of rules on this site: 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. :1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. ::1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. If it passes those, go ahead, tho I'm interested hearing what you're planning in more detail. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, May 28, 2017 (UTC) As there's nothing that limits what magic/how magical dragon is in DP page, isn't that basically Limitation "all dragons aren't innately magical"/"may have restriction on what kind of magic they may learn"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead, but you need to explain the difference between normal dragon and this pretty well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, May 28, 2017 (UTC) what to you mean by proper formating? i mirrored the source page to other source pages Nickthebrick1 (talk) 19:53, May 29, 2017 (UTC)nickthebrick1 thanks Crab, ill try to do the formating right for now on When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. Change Feline Physiology page, change every page that has FP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Don't ask me, I don't really follow that many series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, June 27, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Original one was pretty impressive, but remember that the other versions are definitely on the more mortal side. Bovine Physiology in Applications covers the natural power-level but you could add Supernatural Strength to Variations. Same with speed and endurance, tho JM is very iffy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:36, July 3, 2017 (UTC) From what I remember eastern and western Alchemy focus on quite different areas, so I think you could add the parts/powers that are eastern into Onm and keep Alc in Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:45, July 6, 2017 (UTC) So, why exactly would Conjuration be part of every Elemental Manipulation? And why haven't all got it? Elemental Divination is part of every Manipulation already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) OK. Just remember to add it to all of them, including Variations of every power you've already changed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, July 7, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Insufficiently Contributive The category works similarly to candidates for deletion as powers that are either overly specific or just made to be made with no real proof that any of the users use the power do not deserve to be on the Wikia. Imouto 02:02, July 12, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Pointlessness is exactly what we're working against here, with the general idea that each power should actually contribute to the Superpower cosmology, rather than pointlessly inflating numbers and watering down overall quality. Sub-powers add a precious diversity, but making a page for every possible sub-variation is just cluttering the Wiki with increasingly meaningless byproducts. As with all things, it simply goes wrong when overdone (which has been done a lot despite our efforts to the contrary). As for how you define pointless and useless ? Its basic idea is very simple : if almost no one would want the power, then it is clearly useless/pointless (except curse-type abilities which are inherently undesirable). That, and meaningless powers with no coherent identity and no actual users (the "Manipulation" kind notably tends to be used and abused in every possible way, here again to inflate personal scores more than anything). DYBAD (talk) 02:18, July 12, 2017 (UTC) You're quite welcome ^ ^ Thanks for your understanding. DYBAD (talk) 03:06, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I'll check them when I have time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, July 14, 2017 (UTC) It's called anthropomorphism, means being human-like/humanoid, NOT that they are human. Supernaturally so? Those aren't just about being pretty/ugly, they give quite a bit of powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I think we really need to get around defining Human Physiology better, if you go by the current definition every Mimicry/Physiology with humanoid features would belong there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, July 14, 2017 (UTC)